


Fanfic Ideas ^^

by ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Hi I'm stuck in rarepair hell :'), I go by She/They, I hope you enjoy this...Whatever it is, I like messing around with AU Ideas, I'll make sure to specify if any Chapters have potential TWs so dw, I'm Autistic get over it and don't be mean about it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Korekiyo is best boi, M/M, Multi, Slow Updates I'm sorry-, Thanks for bothering to read this I appreciate it, more ships may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD/pseuds/ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD
Summary: A Fic full of ideas/requests (That you have my full permisson to use) for when you're stuck and can't think of ideas (Or have writers-block.)-------------I'll add to this as I think of more ideas for Fanfics that aren't related to the multi-chapter Fanfic I'm currently working on. (The 1st chapter isn't out yet because I have too much homework, and Ch.1 is turning out to be longer (in terms of how many words I've used) then I predicted it would be.)-------------Also, feel free to request for ideas for certain ships (Including ones that aren't in the tags and for characters that are from other Danganronpa games). You can give me AU ideas to work with, I should be able to come up with something you can use from those.-------------(Think of this like a one shots requests thingy, except I'm requesting ideas and you can do what you want with them, and make them into actual Fanfics)-------------Don't take these ideas too seriously though, this is something I made for fun-
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. What this is exactly

Hi! Soo... This is simply an extra thing I wanted to work on, because I have too many fanfic ideas, and I'm curious as to what other people would do with them.

•(None of these ideas are from the actual Fanfic I'm working on.) I came up with these randomly, so sorry if they seem a little vague (The point kinda is to twist and change these ideas to make them your own though-)

If you don't use any of these ideas, I hope they at least inspire you or are entertaining to read.

•These ideas are mostly starting points, not a whole plot (So if 2 people end up working on the same idea, their Fanfics will still be unique to eachother.)

I highly encourage you to request ideas for certain ships if you need them, I'm willing to help (As long as it's NOT toxic or pedophilia)

•Also, I WILL NOT write ideas including smut or anything Explicit, please respect this and don't request me to come up with ideas including either of those things.

•These ideas will mostly be fluff with a bit of angst thrown in there (Sort-of Hurt-Comfort ig)

•I WILL do scenes that include blood (gore) and major character death (I'm fine with bloody scenes and things like that, request violent fight scenes if you do wish to (Not the best at those but I can try) but no abusive relationships ok-)

(Sorry that this is all over the place but uh- I hope you kinda get what sort of things I will do ideas for, and what I won't/will include in them)


	2. 1st Idea (Amaguuji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical and Verbal Bullying, it's only roughly mentioned but it's there.

(Rantaro x Korekiyo)

Type of AU: Fantasy AU + Collage/Academy AU + Soulmate AU + Short-sighted Kiyo AU  
\-------------  
I've already requested for someone to do this, but anyone can have a go at turning this into a Fanfic. It'd be cool to see how different people interpret these ideas, and to see what they'd add to them. Besides, I don't think the person will be working on it for a while, so don't feel pressured and like it's a competition (Or something akin to one.)  
\-------------  
(Alright, so let me explain-)  
\-------------  
-The College/Academy AU and Fantasy AU aspect of this-

Rantaro is a Vampire and Korekiyo is a Kitsune, and they both attend the same college. Korekiyo is a New Student (And obviously Rantaro's Soulmate, but neither of them realise it in the 1st few months/weeks of the story/plot)  
\-------------  
-How the Fanfic could start-

(How the fanfic could start from Rantaro's P.O.V)

Rantaro is walking down one of the halls of the academy/college, and in the style of breaking the 4th wall (Or talking to the person reading the Fic through description and stuff) he's going on about how theres a New Student (Kiyo, who he is yet to meet) that a lot of people are talking about. (You could then add scenes about Rantaro going through his day and decide whether you'd like him to meet Korekiyo at Lunchtime or After School.)

(How the Fanfic could start from Korekiyo's P.O.V)

If you'd like to do it from Korekiyo's P.O.V, then you could just have him go through his 1st day, up until the moment where he meets Rantaro for the 1st time.  
\-------------  
-How they'd meet for the 1st time-

How they meet is by Rantaro accidentally walking into the wrong room (Or walking down the wrong hall, if you'd like). He sees that some people are bullying (you can decide who the bullies are, I thought of maybe Pre-game Kaito and Kaede) Korekiyo (for being short-sighted.) Rantaro, being the type of guy that he is, goes over to help Korekiyo. After dealing with the bullies, they talk for a while, realising they have a lot in common. They end up becoming friends after the incident.

(That's the starting point(s) you have to work with, add to it and change things up however you like ^^)  
\-------------  
-The Soulmate AU aspect of this-

In this universe, on your wrist it says your soulmate's pronouns (I can see Rantaro's being He/Him and Korekiyo's being He/They, but you can decide what you want them to identify as.) It also says something your soulmate is passionate about/interested in. (Which is usually one of your soulmate's more unique interests rather then something common)  
\-------------  
Remember this: 

At the end of the day, this is technically your Fanfic, not mine. I just came up with a couple ideas, you're the one who turned it into a masterpiece, so be proud of yourself, yeah?

(I'd suggest thinking about what you want the reason to be as to why Kiyo is short sighted) Btw I don't head-canon it, I just find the idea interesting, ok?


	3. 2nd Idea (Akairumugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard that Yanderes in storys can be a TW for some people, so uh- Don't read this Idea If that's the case for you, I'm sorry ;w;

(Kaede x Miu x Tsumugi)  
(Also minor Rantaro x Korekiyo)

Type of AU: College/Academy AU + Yandere Iruma AU  
\-------------  
(Alright, so let me explain-)  
\-------------  
-The Collage/Academy AU aspect of this-

Miu goes to the same Academy as Kaede and Tsumugi. She has only three classes with them (You can choose which lessons they are.) But Kokichi on the other hand, has 5 with Kaede and Tsumugi, 2 more then Miu (it should make sense why this is important to the Fanfic after reading how the Fic could start from Miu's P.O.V)  
\-------------  
-How the Fanfic could start and the Yandere Iruma (Miu) AU aspect of this-

(How the fanfic could start from Miu's P.O.V. I wanna warn you that I had a lot of ideas for this-)

Miu is coming to terms with the fact that she likes her friends, Kaede and Tsumugi. Lately though, her feelings for them have changed. These were no longer just typical 'crushes', her feelings had changed into more of an obsession with the two girls. She had started to hang out with them with every chance she got, she had figured out where they lived too, even though neither of them had said a word about their address.

A couple days go by, everything seems fine. But then she finds out that Kaede had been hanging out with Rantaro a lot lately, which must've been why Miu wasn't able to reach out to her as much this week. Of course, being the type of person she was, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that Kaede probably liked him. So she devises a plan to get rid of him. (It may take a while to come up with this, but try not to rush it, ok? Take your time ^^)

Once she had set everything up, a certain purple-haired menace (Kokichi) shows up, instead of Rantaro. It is there and then that he proposes a deal Miu can't refuse (I'm excited to see how you might go about writing this conversation-) and so, an unlikely friendship between the two is made. Kokichi begins to tell Miu a couple things she didn't know about both Kaede and Tsumugi (example: That Kaede is actually lesbian). He always shows her proof of any info he finds out, making it hard to tell if he's lying or not. Still, despite Miu being pretty sceptical about Kokichi, she feels all she can do for now is trust his word and hope things turn out well.

A couple more weeks pass by, Miu has noticed that Kaede is still hanging out with Rantaro, but not as much now, as Miu had gained the confidence (With the help of Kokichi) to tell Kaede that she misses hanging out with her. Kaede then let's Miu in on a secret, to avoid any misunderstandings - Kaede and Tsumugi have actually been trying to set up Rantaro and Korekiyo together, Miu knows that this is something Tsumugi would do, but she thinks it's a little strange that Kaede is in on it. She decides to let that thought go for now, deciding that she'll take part in this scheme (you can decide how she goes about this.) She'd never pass up an opportunity to spend more time with Kaede and Tsumugi.

They actually make a lot of progress with Miu helping. But with that sort-of taking up her life, Miu is struggling to find a good time to meet up with Kokichi, making it harder for her to find out more information about her crushes. She still doesn't know much about Tsumugi, but the last time she and Kokichi met up, he seemed sure that Tsumugi was starting to feel the same way about her. Still, Miu wanted to make sure, as Kokichi's 'evidence' didn't seem so believable that time. But, ironically, she'd need Kokichi's help to devise a plan.

The plan ended up failing. They didn't get much of a reaction from Tsumugi, other then a couple laughs and a ever-so-slightly flustered face, but that could've been the lighting playing tricks on Miu's eyes - she really hoped it wasn't.

Miu then finds out that Kaede had been hanging out with Tenko, yet Kokochi hadn't said a word about this. He wouldn't just...'Coincidencely' forget to meantion this to her. (Kaede actually does like Tenko, so this is where you can actually make a scene where Miu kills someone.)

Miu and Tsumugi comfort Kaede after the poor girl had found out that Tenko had died (Neither of them are aware that Miu killed her of course.) This is where I'd probably put a scene where Tsumugi attempts to subtly flirt with Miu (As a hint that what Kokichi had said was right) while also trying to sound comforting. Kaede doesn't realise Tsumugi was flirting and just thinks she's trying to be supportive, Miu on the other hand, becomes quite flustered from the statement.

(You can decide what happens from here (And what might happen with Kokichi- lmao) this was all I could come up with for this, sorry-)  
\-------------  
Remember this:

At the end of the day, this is technically your Fanfic, not mine. I just came up with a couple ideas, you're the one who turned it into a masterpiece, so be proud of yourself, yeah?


	4. 3rd Idea (Kirumaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while :') 
> 
> I've been working on the 1st Chapter of my actual 1st DRV3 Fanfic, and I had to change a scene completely, while also trying to deal with writing a character I struggle to write ;w; Thank you for being patient with me. Here's the long awaited Kirumaki idea. ^^ Sorry if it's not as good as my others...
> 
> (Reminder that I go by She/They, please respect this if you ever talk about me or write a comment regarding me. Thank you.)
> 
> TW: this idea mentions throwing up. (Cuz of Hanahaki)

(Kirumi x Maki)

Type of AU: College/Academy AU + Hanahaki AU + Coffee Shop AU  
\-------------  
(Alright, so let me explain-)  
\-------------  
-The Collage/Academy AU and Coffee Shop AU aspect of this-

Maki and Kirumi go to the same school (Which all of the other characters are also obviously attending as well) Tojo also works at a Coffee Shop (You could add a few scenes for this. Maybe do something along the lines of Maki going there for a coffee every day before school starts? She'd probably end up not showing up most days recently due to her Hanahaki though.)  
\-------------  
-The Hanahaki AU aspect of this-

Maki has had a crush on Kaito for a while (Here's your reminder that this is a Kirumaki Fic Idea, not Kaimaki). And so, because it's unrequited, Maki gets Hanahaki (One-sided Love Disease).

Kirumi notices that something is off - Maki has been a lot more reserved then usual recently. So of course, Kirumi decides to try and catch her in the act of whatever it is that she's been hiding from everyone (Obviously what Maki is hiding is her coughing up flowers and blood, and other symptoms that come with Hanahaki.), Tojo just wants her to be ok.  
\-------------  
-How the Fanfic could start-

(How the Fanfic could start from Maki's P.O.V)

At the start of the fic, she's been hiding it for a while, and she's damn well good at it - being an assassin certainly has its perks. But you can only hide something from other people for so long. 

Maki is in the girls bathroom, she had just thrown up a few minutes ago, she's quite surprised when she notices Kirumi standing in the doorway. Tojo looks at her with a concerned gaze, she then goes over to help her, Maki realises she must've seen her throw up blood and flower petals. Maki's confused as to why Kirumi cares, they barely know eachother, so why would she care so much? It could just be to do with her talent... Maki decides against thinking further about it.

Tojo convinces Maki to let her take the assassin back to her dorm and sits Maki down on a couch, just before she blacks out - it's getting worse, Maki is running out of time...

Maki wakes up, realising that she is in her own dorm, theres a lavender blanket draped over her. She sees Tojo, feeling confused - why was Kirumi in her dorm? What happened?

Kirumi asks Maki what type of tea she likes, she then goes to prepare it for her. When it's done, she comes back and hands the cup of tea to her, sitting down next to Maki on the couch after doing so. After explaining to Maki the previous events and that Tojo had cancelled Maki's classes for the day, Kirumi then proceeds to ask her who she likes, Tojo's...A little shocked to find that it's Kaito of all people. Maki takes a few sips of her drink, avoiding eye contact with the maid. She then tries to reassure Tojo that it's fine, she'll figure this out, she's not going to let herself die from...This. The uncertainty Maki feels ends up being clear in her voice, more so then she wanted.

(Kirumi's P.O.V)

Kirumi instinctively takes Maki's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it gently in a comforting manner, surprisingly, Maki doesn't pull away. The long haired girl actually shifts a little closer to Tojo, a smile tugging at her lips despite her trying to not let it show. Still, Kirumi feels the need to apologise, she's not completely sure why she did that - but if it's making Maki feel a little better, then she supposes it's fine to stay like this a little longer... The thing is, Kirumi knows that she likes Maki, as more then a friend, at least...A little bit. She's always just assumed that pushing those feelings away must've prevented her from getting Hanahaki - but...Why couldn't she keep them away now? As they held hands, continuing to talk, her heart was beating fast, and she's found herself struggling to stay calm. She was probably blushing, and to think she tried so hard to keep all these feelings away... It was almost refreshing to let herself feel all this, Almost. 

She couldn't let herself fall to the same fate as Maki, how could she help her then?

Eventually, Maki ends up falling asleep, she looks so...At peace, a smile graced Kirumi's face as she looked down at the other girl. She realises that she may not be able to get up without waking Maki, so Tojo stays, humming quietly to herself. She then finishes Maki's tea for her, not wanting it to go to waste. For once, she's letting herself feel something, letting her mind think about the girl next to her. A singular petal falls out of her mouth as the thoughts continue.

Hanahaki wasn't contagious...She knew that. So there she was, finally having to accept, that yes...She had indeed fallen for Maki. And Maki...Unfortunately had fallen for Kaito.

(You can decide what happens from here, I'd suggest making a few scenes between the two at the coffee shop, and uh- You can decide if you want them to end up falling for eachother or not, depends on what sort of ending you want ig. Maybe Maki starts getting over Kaito and ends up falling for Kirumi over time as she hangs out with her?)  
\-------------  
Remember this:

At the end of the day, this is technically your Fanfic, not mine. I just came up with a couple ideas, you're the one who turned it into a masterpiece, so be proud of yourself, yeah?


End file.
